


Just don't let me disappear

by kaboCZ



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody suffers with PTSD, Everyone Is Gay, Except for Jefferson, F/F, Fix-It, Half of them is OOC because they're alive this time, Is it just an excuse for me to write them how I want?, OT3, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rachel Amber Has Powers, Rachel Amber Lives, Rose Amber is an angel, The other half is OOC because of the change in the timeline, Time Travel, amberpricefield, but having a girlfriend(s) will help, everyone deserves a happy ending, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboCZ/pseuds/kaboCZ
Summary: Instead of bae/bay ending Max (by accident) brings Rachel to the present/future.ORIt's pretty much just me adding the third ending (the good one in my opinion 😁) and what could happen after that.ORI just wanted girls from Blackwell to be finally happy and also alive (and very, very gay). ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 58
Kudos: 114





	1. What about the third option?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's 2021 and I've played Life is Strange for the first time (I'm just 6 years late don't judge me 😁) and I fell completely in love with all the characters (ok - all the **female** characters) and especially Amberpricefield aaand you know - I have the usual problem: looking for a very specific fic that just doesn't exist so I'll have to write it myself I guess 😎
> 
> I will be adding some tags as we'll go - we'll see where the story takes us. 😉  
> Also, I came back to writing after 3 years so please don't be too harsh on me (although constructive criticism is always welcome ^^) + English is not my first language so you know..sorry for any mistakes  
> also this fic is inspired by [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAhi1k4Yg7Y) \- or at least is something I was listening on loop for few days 👌
> 
> Thoughts in _italics_

_'What a week huh?'_ It was just six days from the moment Max's life turned upside down. She had acquired time-traveling powers, caused a huge tornado with it in the meantime, reconciled with her best friend, and solved a mystery of a missing person, all within a week.

Two girls were standing near the lighthouse, watching the storm as it was slowly making its way to Arcadia Bay, thinking about the way to stop it from wiping the whole city.

The blue-haired girl reached into her pocket and took out the photo of the blue butterfly. "Max." After a beat, the girl in question turned to her and the punk handed the photo to her. "This is the only way."

Shorter girl looked at the photo with sadness in her eyes "I...I...I feel like I took the shot thousand years ago." There was a long pause when neither of them said a word, both of them lost in their own mind. 

Chloe was the first one to break the silence. "You could use that photo..." her voice hitched "...to change everything right back to when you took that picture."

Max turned to her with wide eyes. _'How could she even suggest something like this?'_ "I can't make this choice!" She shook her head and took a step back as to put some space between her and the implication of the other girl's statement.

Chloe was quick to close the distance between them as she grasped the smaller girl by her shoulders. "No, Max..." She looked the other girl right into the eyes to prove that she meant it. "...you're the only one who can."

There was another long pause after this. Chloe had nothing more to say, after all, it was Max's decision to make, not hers. 

The aspiring photographer shook her head. "No, I'm not letting you die." She saw Chloe taking a breath as to say something so she continued. "And I'm not letting Arcadia Bay get destroyed either." After a pause, she continued with desperation in her voice. "There **has** to be another way." 

She looked at the punk, hoping that the other girl will come up with something, but Chloe only shook her head and avoided her sight to the ground, unable to look at the sadness in the eyes of the girl she started to have feelings for.

When Max saw that she turned to the storm like it was the last thing that could provide her with the answer. _'There has to be another way, something I didn't try yet. Think Max, think!'_ Then it hit her. She started rummaging through her bag until she found the picture she was looking for. "There is one thing I still could do." When Chloe raised her eyes to look at her, she continued. "We never tried to save Rachel..."

The blue-haired girl snatched the photo from her hand and took a good look at it. "What the actual fuck, Max? It's one of the photos the fucking psycho took. Why do you even have it??" To say she was furious would be an understatement. 

"I thought we could use some evidence if we went to the police..." Max says carefully, so she would not upset the other girl more.

Chloe didn't tear her eyes off of the photo. "Like they would believe us..." She swallowed and murmured. "I hate seeing her like this." It was like all the fight left her at once, and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

After a moment, she took a deep, steadying breath, wiped away the tears, and looked at the smaller girl. "You can do it? I mean, like save her?" Her voice felt small, almost like she was too afraid to hope or even to ask.

Max slowly nodded. "For some weird reason, I feel like maybe she is the key to everything." She saw that the other girl wasn't completely convinced. "It will work." After a beat, she added silently more to herself than anyone else. "It has to."

The blue-haired girl handed the photo back to Max. "It fucking better."

The smaller girl nodded in agreement, and with a deep breath, as to prepare herself for what comes next, looked intently into the picture. It showed Rachel bound to the chair pretty much the same way Max was not so long ago. She looked angry like she was ready to kill Jefferson, through the camera, even with her bound hands. Max couldn't say she was surprised, she herself actually felt relieved when David killed him. She shook her head to get rid of the memory. _'_ _Back to work, Max.'_ She never tried to travel back in time with a photo she wasn't part of or she didn't take. This could end in catastrophe, but damn if she won't try. So she once again concentrated on the photo. Thinking about how it felt to sit in that chair. *Click* The uneasiness of the room itself. *Click* The sounds of the camera. *Click* How for a moment the flashes of it blind you. *Click* 

And just like that, she was back in the Dark Room.

"Stop looking so angry, Rachel. You're ruining my shot!" Jefferson's voice sounded frustrated like this wasn't the first time it happened.

"Fuck you, you fucking psycho!" Came the immediate response.

Then came a slap. "Stop being difficult! You are a promising subject, but if you won't quit the attitude, I will find someone else..." 

Max almost throw up when she heard Jefferson's voice again and decided to filter out the rest of his monologue. It was so surreal to be back here. She was right behind him and she needed to find the cover fast in case he would turn around. Luckily neither of the other occupants of the room noticed her as she carefully moved behind the couch. Just as she crouched behind the furniture, she heard someone, probably Rachel, spit. She could help the smile forming on her face. _'_ _I wish I could see it. I hope she hit him right into his stupid face.'_

"ENOUGH!" Another slap. "If you don't know how to act as a good subject I'll make you!" With that Jefferson made his way to the cabinet right next to the couch.

To say Max was scared would be an understatement. She was terrified. All it would take was for him to turn around and she would be as good as dead. 

Luckily for her, after searching through the cabinet, he just sighed and clicked his tongue, clearly disappointed. "Well.." He turned back to the bound girl. "Seems like we are all out." He got to Rachel and caressed her cheek. Paying no mind to her effort to get away from his touch. "I'll go to Nathan. He will give me more drugs for you, don't worry." He rummaged with some things on the table before he turned to her once again. "Be a good girl and stay right there. I'll be right back." With that, he turned around and made his way outside.

As he was walking around the couch Max was holding her breath and praying to anyone and anything that would listen so he wouldn't turn to Rachel again. It was apparently her lucky day as he disappeared behind the corner and the next thing she heard was the closing of the heavy metal doors. She decided to wait a little longer, just to be sure he is not coming back.

After a moment, Max heard sobbing. _'Oh, Rachel. What did he do to her? How long was she kept here?'_ She had so many questions, but she was already starting to feel lightheaded from the time travel into a memory that wasn't hers. She needed to act quickly if she wanted to save the blonde girl. So she raised from behind the couch and slowly made her way to the other girl as to not scare her. 

When the blonde girl didn't notice her she called after her. "Rachel?"

The other girl's head snapped up in the direction of the voice. Looking defiant as she was a few moments ago with Jefferson. The only thing that was proving it wasn't how she felt was the puffy eyes and a little tremble of her lower lip.

Max put her hands in front of her to show she wasn't a threat. "I'm here to help you, ok?" There was no response from the bound girl. "I'm getting you out of here and that bastard will never ever hurt you or anyone else again." The only answer she got was a little nod. So tiny she almost thought she imagined it. Nevertheless, she looked around herself for something to cut the bounds of the other girl. 

"Who are you?" Rachel sounded tired, and when Max turned to her with scissors that she found on a cart not so far away, she noticed she also looked like that. Like all the fight that she had in herself, when Jefferson was here, left with him.

"I'm Max." She moved to Rachel's right hand to cut through the duct tape and saw the other girl flinch away. "I'm a friend of Chloe...She was looking for you. She still is." She hoped this will make the other girl trust her at least a little. 

Rachel nodded but she didn't let her eyes off of her while the darker-haired girl was cutting through duck tape. "You're the Max that left." She stated matter of fact.

Max faltered in her movements. _'How much does she actually know about me and Chloe? Is this how Chloe talked about me? As the one who left her alone? But in the end, it isn't a lie.'_ She finally managed to cut free one of her hands. "Yes." Simple answer but it wasn't like the other girl was looking for affirmation. She moved to work on the other hand.

"Where is she?" It sounded almost hopeful that Chloe will walk through the door every second. 

When both of her hands were free she moved to unbound the legs. "It's a long story...and one that is very hard to explain." _'It's not like I can say: hey I'm a time traveler, let's go'._ Max could sense the other girl wanting to argue so she beat her to it. "We really don't have time for an explanation." She finally cut the last two limbs free and looked the blonde into the eyes. "Look once we are out, I'll tell you everything, I promise, but right now, I have no idea when he comes back so we have to hurry. I guess you will simply have to trust me." With that, she held her hand to help the other girl up.

Rachel looked at the offered hand and then at Max's face as to say something about not trusting the other girl one bit when she noticed blood on her face. "Your nose." She frowns. "You're bleeding."

Max touched the skin under her nose and looked and her fingers, just to see that the other girl was right. "Well, fuck..." She muttered to herself. "We have to hurry." She made a move to grab the blonde's hand to lead her out of the bunker but the other girl once again flinched away. _'Ok, no touching. Got it.'_ She let her hand fall back to her side and made her way to the metal door. Hoping the other girl will get the memo and will follow her. After few moments of fiddling with the wheel on the door, Max managed to finally open them and cast what she hoped was a reassuring smile behind her at the other girl.

Both of them made their way to the hatch at the end of the stairs when they heard the screeching of tires. 

"Ok, time for plan B." With that Max ushered the other girl back to the bunker. Desperately looking for a hiding place. 

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, clearly scared of what is about to happen to them when Jefferson finds them. "We are never getting out of here."

The dark-haired girl just shook her head and raised her voice in desperation. "I didn't come here just to fuck up again!" She looked into hazel eyes with determination to prove her point.

The hatch opened and Jefferson's hurried steps were heard when he noticed the wide-open metal doors.

Max quickly grabbed the closest tripod to use as a weapon and hid behind a corner. She was just ready to swing at him when she saw Rachel throwing a camera, that was previously laying on the table, at him.

Jefferson stumbled a bit. "You bitch!" He said as he pulled his gun out and shot Rachel right between the eyes.

It took Max a few moments to shake away the still fresh memory of Chloe falling to the ground with a bullet hole in her forehead before she realized that it didn't really happen in this timeline and then...

...neht dna enilemit siht ni neppah yllaer t'ndid ti taht dezilaer ehs erofeb daeherof reh ni eloh tellub a htiw dnuorg eht ot gnillaf eolhC fo yromem hserf llits eht yawa ekahs ot stnemom wef a xaM koot tI .seye eht neewteb thgir lehcaR tohs dna tuo nug sih dellup eh sa dias eH "!hctib uoY" .tib a delbmuts nosreffeJ .mih ta ,elbat eht no gniyal ylsuoiverp saw taht ,aremac a gniworht lehcaR was ehs nehw mih ta gniws ot ydaer tsuj saw ehS .renroc a dniheb dih dna nopaew a sa esu ot dopirt tsesolc eht debbarg ylkciuq xaM .srood latem nepo-ediw eht deciton eh nehw draeh erew spets deirruh s'nosreffeJ dna denepo hctah ehT .tniop reh evorp ot noitanimreted htiw seye lezah otni dekool ehS "!niaga pu kcuf ot tsuj ereh emoc t'ndid I" .noitarepsed ni eciov reh desiar dna daeh reh koohs tsuj lrig deriah-krad ehT ".ereh fo tuo gnitteg reven era eW" .meht sdnif nosreffeJ nehw meht ot neppah ot tuoba si tahw fo deracs ylraelc ,flesreh dnuora smra reh depparw lehcaR

Max felt a terrible headache and her vision started to blur. _'Better make this try count. I may not have another one.'_

So this time, before Rachel could say anything about not getting out, the other girl was pushing her behind the white screen at the end of the room.

They heard as the steps were slowly getting closer. "Rachel, where are you? I know you're still here. Show up and I won't kill you. I promise."

The blonde-haired girl grabbed the other girl's arm in a vice grip and closed her eyes to stop the tears, that started to form, from spilling. She just wanted this nightmare to end.

As Max's headache was getting worse and worse. She wasn't able to pay attention to anything happening around her anymore. She couldn't even make out the silhouette of the other girl next to her. Max could feel herself slowly leaving this timeline. "I'm so sorry." She murmured before everything faded to black.


	2. Out of Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to call this chapter Chloe freaks out while taking care of her two (girl)friends and neither of them wants to talk to her - but it sounded a little too long so... 😁  
> once again thoughts in _italics_

_ 'The only place where the bitch could hide is right behind the white screen and I'm going to enjoy the fucking look on her face when she will realize there is nowhere to hide. Maybe even better - I will take an amazing photo of her.' _

Jefferson took a camera from the table on his way to the young girl's hideout preparing it to take one of the best pictures of his career. 

He pushed the button to take his shot right at the moment he moved behind the white screen but nobody was there.

He angrily walked behind it like if looking from the other side would show the girl to him. But to his disappointment nothing changed, she still wasn't here. 

_ 'She has to be here somewhere.' _ In his desperation to find her, he moved to cabinets as if she could hide in between the shelves. 

He put the camera back to the table and took his phone from the pocket. "Pick up, pick up..." He started to pace around the room while talking to himself. Checking behind the white screen once again just to be sure.

The ringtone was slowly driving him mad. After another one, he decided to try to reach the boy via text.

To Prescott:

** Emergency - get to the barn asap. **

He slumped angrily on the couch and threw the phone next to him.

\--------

"What if she shows up out of nowhere? We will have to kill her before she rats us out."

"She didn't show up for months. She's probably already lying dead somewhere." Jefferson waved his hand dismissively. "Plus we already wasted too much time worrying. Nobody knows we have anything to do with Rachel's disappearance. We just have to keep our calm, Nate. As we did until now, ok?" 

It didn't seem to calm the young Prescotts too much. He continued pacing nervously around the Dark Room. "I guess...?"

"C'mon we can get more amazing photos that will be hanging in the most prestige galleries around the world." The older one of the two moved to the cabinet with a sparkle in his eyes. "And I have an amazing subject for our needs." He pulled out one red binder. "This is gonna be perfect. You'll see." Jefferson smiled as he started to write 'Kate' on the binder.

\-------

Chloe watched Max going through a spectrum of emotions while staring at the photo. The emotions moved from hope, seriousness, and determination to finally settle on sadness with a hint of fear. So rather than continue to watch the other girl she shifted her gaze to the raging storm. Mesmerized by the way it was slowly making its way towards the city.  _ 'All those people...and Max is doing this just to save me...only me...' _ She shook her head "Max, you have to let me..." Her words died in her throat as she turned to the other girl and saw she wasn't alone. "Rachel...?" She whispered in shock, unable to believe she can see the other girl again after all those months.

Blonde's eyes, which were tightly shut before, snapped open at the mention of her name. "Ch..." Whatever she was about to say was cut short when she noticed the time traveler, she was still holding onto with her vice grip, slumped down to the ground.

"Max?" The blue-haired girl didn't hesitate a second as she ran to the unconscious body on the ground. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She gently shook the unmoving body as if it could wake the other girl. " Max, wake up. Wake up!" Nothing. "C'mon, you promised you'll never leave me." In a whisper she added. "Not again." 

She felt the wind around them picking up as if the storm was getting stronger. _ 'This day is getting shittier and shittier.' _ She slipped her arms under the unconscious girl's knees and her back and carried her bridal style to the near bench where she laid her down.  _ 'Well, at least she's breathing.'  _ The thought calmed her a little.

The punk started checking for any visible injuries on the younger girl and without turning around she called. "Rach, you know first aid, right?" Her eyes didn't leave the unconscious girl. She took off her jacket and placed it over Max.  _ 'Ok, the fuck is this good for, Chloe? It's soaked anyway...' _ She berated herself at her attempt to do at least something.

As if on cue a gust of wind raised the jacket and took it onward to the tornado.

Chloe sighed. "Of-fucking-course." As she was watching her jacket disappear she noticed Rachel standing at the end of the cliff, unmoving, staring at the storm. The wind picked on its strength once again. "Rachel?" The girl in question didn't react. The wind started to pick up more and more and Chloe had problems hearing even herself. 

Being sure that the other girl just can't hear her, she moved to the blonde, Max laying on the bench momentarily forgotten. She was about to put her hand on the blonde's shoulder to get her attention when, out of nowhere, the wind stopped. She let her hand fall down as she watched the tornado, no longer making its way towards the city, getting thinner and thinner until it was gone completely.

_ 'Ok, maybe not shittier but definitely weirder.' _

Just as the sun peered in between the clouds Rachel fell to her knees, with head in her hand and Chloe could hear her sobbing.

The blue-haired girl didn't waste any time and got to the ground next to the other girl. Hugging her with so much vigor as if she feared that any less would make the girl disappear right in front of her eyes. "It's ok, it's ok. You're safe. I've got you." And with that, she held her for a few moments. Thinking about the right words to say, but none come to her mind. So she just held the other girl until the sobs slowly stopped.

Chloe gently, carefully took the other girl's head into her hands and with her thumbs cleared the traces of tears. This action made the other girl lean into touch with a contented sigh, relaxing slightly. 

Thanks to this the punk got a first proper look at the other girl. Her trademark feather earring was missing and her left earlobe was torn. There were bruises on her face. And that was just what she could see. Who knows what injuries were on the rest of her body. "Rachel..." It came out much more horrified than she intended to.

The blonde felt suddenly self-conscious under the older girl's heavy gaze and averted her eyes. Pulling herself away from the other girl's hands, not wanting to be seen like this. 

Chloe didn't know what to do, horrified what happened to the other girl in the past. She lowered her arms to the sides. 

After a moment she collected herself and remembered they have another pressing matter on their hands. She turned her head to the bench just to see Max was still there, unconscious. 

She got up and held a hand for the blonde girl to take. "I have no idea what the fuck happened." She pointed in the place where the tornado was a few moments ago. "But now that it's out of the way we need to take Max to the hospital." Rachel took her hand and nodded while still not meeting her gaze. 

Already on her way to the unconscious girl Chloe looked over her shoulder. "Can you walk?"

Once again the blonde nodded. "Yeah." 

"Cool, cool, cool."  _ 'Yeah cool, almost peachy.'  _ With a sigh and shook of her head, she took Max in bridal carry once again. And with Rachel in tow, they made their way towards the rusty truck.

\------

All three of them get into a car. Chloe at the driver seat, unconscious Max on the side and Rachel in the middle to keep an eye on the youngest girl.

The ride passed in silence as Chloe was carefully navigating through a partially destroyed city.

Soon they parked in front of the hospital that was already filled with people with various injuries acquired thanks to the storm.

When they got inside one of the nurses noticed them and quickly pushed one of the ambulance stretchers towards them so Chloe could put Max down.

"What happened to her?" The nurse asked as she started checking the unconscious girl's pupils with a flashlight.

"I...I have no idea" Chloe stuttered. "I just turned around and the next thing I know she was on the ground."

The Nurse was nodding along with the story. "Ok, we will take it from here." With that, she started pushing the stretcher away. 

The blue-haired girl run to the nurse and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Wait, wait. She's gonna be ok, right?" She asked, clearly concerned about the younger girl.

"We will do our best." And just like that, the nurse with the stretcher disappeared behind the double doors.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Our best my ass..." She turned around to talk to Rachel but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. "Rachel?" No answer.  _ 'Great, just great.'  _ "Rachel?!" The yell rewarded her with few stares from the people around her but she didn't care as she was frantically pushing through filled halls of the hospital to find the other girl.

After a few moments, and a lot of profanities, she found the other girl sitting in the waiting room, hugging her knees.

The punk let out a sigh of exasperation and plopped herself next to the blonde. "I'm starting to think you just like to hide from me." 

Rachel turned her head on her knees sideways to look at her. "Some guy apparently recognized me from some posters that are around the town and went to get doctors..." She decided to change her position to something more comfortable as she put her legs down and laid her head on Chloe's shoulder. "Could you take me to my dorm? I feel like I could sleep for days."

Chloe cringed. "Yeah, about that..."

Their conversation was cut short as one of the older doctors approached them. "Good afternoon, miss Amber. Please follow me so we can check if you're ok."

Rachel sighed not even in a mood to argue. As she was getting up she was about to grab Chloe's hand to make sure she goes with her but the other girl beat her to it and gave her a small smile. 

The punk turned back to the doctor. "Lead the way doc." She shot him the most innocent smile she could muster.

Chloe looked at Rachel to see if it was ok with her and when she saw the tiniest of smiles playing on her lips she called it a victory.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at them but otherwise didn't comment. 

It took only a few moments before the doctor stopped in front of one room and motioned for the blonde to get in. "But your friend will have to stay outside."

Blue-haired released the other girl's hand. "I'll be here when you're done." With that, she tried to give the other girl a reassuring smile.

Rachel just nodded to her and with the doctor went to the room.

\----------

Chloe was waiting outside of the room, the doctor took the other girl in, to treat her and run a few tests as he put it, for few hours. The whole time worrying either about Rachel or Max. Her thoughts were only occasionally interrupted by a TV with the news informing about the magical disappearance of the storm and how there was no scientific explanation for it to end so suddenly. She also sent a quick text to Joyce about being ok and even saw Kate Marsch walking at the end of the hall but the other girl either didn't notice her or decided to ignore her, not that Chloe was complaining. She really wasn't in the mood for talking.

Just when she was about to start another round of 'What if Max never wakes up' she saw Rachel's parents making their way to her. 

Without any greeting, she went directly to the point. "Right there." She pointed at the room doors with her chin. That awarded her with a curt nod from James and a smile from Rose. 

She prepared herself for more waiting but this time it was just a few minutes when an annoyed-looking James Amber left the room. On his way out he cast her a quick glare and made his way out of the hospital. Chloe was watching his retreating form as Mrs. Amber approached her. "Rachel wants to speak with you." As the young girl raised from the seat the woman squeezed her arm reassuringly and with a warm smile left. 

As the blue-haired girl made her way to the room she closed the door behind her and immediately spotted the blonde sitting on the medical bed looking from the window. She moved to sit next to her while waiting for Rachel to talk first this time.

"So I apparently no longer have a room at dorms?" She turned her head to the punk. When it didn't get any reaction from the other girl she continued. "How long was I..." The blonde swallowed. Trying to find the right wording. "...gone?"

Chloe wasn't good with words as Rachel and she didn't know how to say things gently as Max did. So she had to go with the only thing she knew - brutal truth. "It's been six months..."

The blonde turned to the other girl fully. "That's what dad said but that is impossible!" She said angrily. "I've been there for like a week. Two is top." She shook her head. "Six months...I would have known..."

"You haven't been there for six months." Chloe shook her head sadly while avoiding the other girl's eyes.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at her. "You just said...." 

"I know, I know...it's complicated...Max and I..." Chloe had no idea how to explain time travel fast and without sounding too crazy. "Shit! This is hard to explain. Max would do a much better job than me." She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "Well, it is six months since you disappeared but, fuck, you could have been there for two days for all I know. You see, Max can..." Before she could finish there was a knock on the door.

The girls exchanged confused looks but before either of them could say anything the doors opened and two men walked in.

After they closed the door one of them started talking. "Good evening I am detective Bell and this..." He pointed at the other man. "...is detective Blake. We have just a few questions, miss Amber." He turned to Chloe. "That we would like to ask in private."

Rachel took a look at both of the men and straightened her spine. "I apologize, but I am really tired and all I want to do now is sleep for few days. Maybe we could reschedule?" She said with the most commanding voice she could muster at the moment.

Detective Bell moved closer. "It will be very quick I promise you."

"I will have to call my layer then I guess..." The blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

Chloe smirked because yes, this was the Rachel she knew - ready to take over the world with her charm.

Both detectives exchanged a look. "Well..." Detective Bell scratched the back of his neck. "...maybe we could come back when you will feel better? We will keep in touch."

"That would be great, thank you." Rachel shot them her best fake smile.

as both detectives nodded and left the room.

"I almost forgot what a fucking badass you are." Chloe grinned but when she turned to the other girl she saw she didn't share her enthusiasm.

Rachel gave her a weak smile. "But I would really like to leave now. Could you just take me home please?"

"Sure thing." Chloe gave the blonde a reassuring smile. "And I will explain everything, promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Amber is an angel and I'm willing to fight you on this 😁  
> Also, the detective's names are together pretty much just Bell(amy) Blake (from The 100 - if you have no idea what I'm talking about) 😁  
> I promise you that next time Amberprice will actually talk to each other 😁


	3. New timeline, new friends?

"So...your childhood best friend is a time traveler...and her using her new powers is what caused that huge storm?" 

Chloe simply nodded to Rachel's words. Not taking her eyes off the road to make sure they safely get to Amber's house. 

For a moment the blonde thought about what the other girl just told her about the last week before she spoke again. "You **do** realize that sounds crazy, right?"

"Crazier than: I was at the bunker hiding from the shitface and then, just a second later, I opened my eyes and I saw your beautiful face?" Chloe cast a quick glance at the other girl, smirking.

Despite herself, Rachel chuckled at the older girl's wording. "That's not what I said, jerk." She shoved the other girl playfully (and also carefully to make sure Chloe won't drive them off of the road - she already went through enough without adding a car accident to the list).

The other girl, with her eyes back on the road, still had the smug smirk plastered on her face. "Sounded like that to me."

The blonde shook her head at the antics of the punk.

They were just a few minutes away from the house as the car fell into silence again. It lasted only a few minutes before Chloe parked the truck at Amber's house and both girls get out of the car.

\------

As they walked through the door to Amber's residence the first thing that welcomed them was a smell of roasted chicken.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, girls." Rose called from behind the kitchen countertop. "I believe you're staying with us for dinner, Chloe?" She made her way towards the girls while she was using the dish-towel to clean her hands. 

"Can't say no to free food, Mrs. Amber." The blue-haired girl answered happily, craving any food after the long day.

"Welcome back." Mr. Amber emerged from his sitting spot in the living room and hugged his daughter tightly.

Rachel didn't return the hug. She was just standing there with an unreadable expression. Still not forgiving him for lying about her real mum.

"I will get the bastard, I promise. You just have to tell me everything about...." 

His monologue was interrupted by Rachel. "I'm not hungry." That was all she said as she pushed her dad away and made a beeline to the stairs and into her room.

The other three people in the room were looking after her long after they heard the girl closing the door upstairs.

"I...I should probably go after her." Chloe said as she was already moving towards the stairs.

Rose was nodding behind her while James was still too stunned to do or say anything. 

"Yes, that is probably for the best." And with a sight, Rose went back to finishing the dinner.

As Chloe made her way to Rachel's room she stopped. Thinking if she should just barge into there or knock first. Given the situation, she decided to knock first. "Rachel? Well...ehm...It's me?" No answer. "Can I come in?" Nothing once again. _'Well...I've tried.'_ With a deep breath, she opened the door and walked into the room.

She saw the other girl sitting on the bed with her back to the door. Her posture was tense. She was gripping the sheets on the side of the bed as if she wanted to rip them to pieces.

Chloe sat down on the other side of the bed with her back to the other girl. Making sure that she left a lot of distance between them. "Well..that was hella weird, huh?"

The other girl didn't react at all. So Chloe let the silence surround them. Only occasionally interrupted by the chirping of birds outside.

"Did they even look for me? Because it really doesn't look like it. He is a fucking DA and he wasn't even capable of finding his own daughter!?" She grabbed the closest thing she could find, the alarm clock, and in her rage threw it to the other side of the room. "And now they decide to play all mushy."

After Rachel's outburst, there was once again silence.

Chloe stayed with her back to the other girl. After all, she was used to her occasional outbursts same as the other girl was used to hers. She waited for the blonde's ragged breathing from the anger to subdue.

When she was sure that Rachel calmed a little she decided to ask a question that was on her mind from the moment they left the hospital. "Is that why it was me taking you out of the hospital and not them?" 

The blonde turned around so fast that she was sure she got whiplash. "Sorry for being an inconvenience to you." She mocked. "Your services are no longer needed. You can leave." She waved her hand in the direction of the doors. "Go, you're free." Even though Rachel was an amazing actress she couldn't hide the hurt in her voice.

To the blonde's surprise, the other girl didn't move a muscle. 

"Those six months..." Chloe started without moving her eyes from the spot on the floor they were glued to from the moment she took a spot on the bed. "...I never stopped looking." She felt the bed move as Rachel got to a more comfortable position, interested in where Chloe was going with this.

"I was printing missing person posters, looking on the internet if there is any new actress or model, hell I spent more time in Blackwell than when I was an actual student there." She let out a humorless laugh.

"I just couldn't believe that you would leave me like everyone else." She shook her head sadly at the memory. Doing everything in her power to not start crying. "But..." She let out a breath she was holding. "...it was easier to think that you left because you never cared than accept you're dead." The tears were now falling freely from her eyes. So she put her elbows on her knees and hid her face in her hands.

The bed creaked as Rachel moved closer to the other girl without touching her. Her features softening. "I would never leave without you. The plan was always you and me leaving together."

It was said with so much finality that the blue-haired girl turned around to look at the blonde surprised. _'Is it the same thing she said to Frank?'_ Yes, she was still bitter that Rachel didn't tell her about the relationship or whatever she had with him. She didn't want to fight with the other girl. Especially not now when she just got her back. There will be a lot of time for that later. So she rather opted for a simple nod.

She tried to dry her tears with her fingers as she continued. "You're not an inconvenience. Not to me. Not ever." She turned away from the blonde again. "And just so you know, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Rachel finally closed the gap between them as she wrapped her arms around Chloe and laid her head on the other girl's shoulder. "Good." She breathed out.

Chloe shivered at the words and took one of the younger girl's hands to intertwine their fingers.

Rachel smiled to herself at the other girl's action. Slowly the last bits of anger after her outburst left her body as she relaxed into the blue-haired girl. 

After a few moments, she decided to answer Chloe's original question. "They wanted to drive me home but I told them I want to go with you. Dad was pretty pissed but...I...I..." She stuttered. "Well, you..." She was usually very good with words. It didn't matter what authority she talked to. But with Chloe, it was like all her acting skills disappeared and there were certain things she just wasn't ready to say to the other girl.

Feeling self-conscious, she moved her head in between Chloe's shoulder blades to make sure the other girl won't be able to see her blushing as she spoke again. "Will you stay for the night?" She asked nervously. After a little pause she added. "Please?"

"I just literally told you you're not getting rid of me." Chloe chuckled, happy that Rachel actually still wanted her to around. She squeezed the other girl's hand in a reassuring gesture and got serious once again. "Of course I'll stay."

Rachel felt lighter after hearing the answer and smiled to herself. As an answer, she squeezed the other girl just a little bit tighter.

Once again the room fell into the silence. The girls just simply enjoying each other's presence. 

Their bubble was destroyed unexpectedly when Rachel's stomach grumbled.

After a moment of stunned silence, Chloe burst into laughter. "Not hungry, huh?"

The blonde untangled herself from the other girl just to shove her. "Shut up." But she chuckled nonetheless.

"Ok."The older girl got up. "I'll go charm your mom and grab us two plates of dinner. Sounds good?"

The other girl simply nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

It made Chloe's heart skip a beat. Because how else you want to react when Rachel Amber smiles at you? So with a smile of her own, she turned around and went for the food.

\-----

Chloe woke up in the middle of the night. Still half asleep she felt something smack her onto the stomach. Now fully awake she looked around herself to see Rachel next to her trashing and softly whimpering. "Hey, hey." She sat on the bed and tried to gently wake her. 

It didn't take much for the blonde's eyes to snap open. Looking frantically around the room. When she noticed the other girl next to her she pulled away as if she was burned by Chloe's touch.

The older girl raised her hands into the air to make Rachel see she mean no harm. "Rachel it's..."

The blonde interrupted her. "Stay the fuck away from me." She moved from the bed down to the ground just to get as far from the other girl as possible. Keeping Chloe in her eyesight. "You...You are not real!" She kept moving even further away from the other girl. Until her back hit the wall. "He is right. No one is going to save me." She wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Max got you out, remember?" Chloe slowly lowered her hands and got to the end of the bed but didn't dare to get closer than that. "You're safe, I promise."

The blonde closed her eyes tightly. "You're not here, you never are." She shook her head. "I'm just imagining you." After a beat, she added in a whisper. "As always."

Chloe slowly made her way to the ground opposite the other girl.

"You will just turn into him and he...he..." Unable to finish the sentence, the blonde started crying.

Chloe didn't know what to do. What did the monster do to her that he managed to turn that strong, independent, and ambitious girl she used to know into this sobbing mess?

"Please make it stop." Rachel pleaded silently.

At that moment Chloe decided to take action. She wrapped her arms around the blonde. "He won't hurt you ever again." Despite the other girl's protest Chloe didn't let go of her. The more Rachel tried to push her away the firmer she held her. "You're safe, you're safe." Slowly as she saw it was futile, the other girl stopped fighting the hold. "I've got you." 

It took a moment but soon Rachel buried her face into the crook of the other girl's neck while wrapping her arms around her as well. Grabbing onto Chloe's shirt to make sure she is really here.

The older girl simply held her. Whispering reassuring words while the other girl continued crying.

Neither of the girls noticing both of Rachel's parents standing in the doorway with worried expressions.

Rose saw James making a step to go to the girls but she stopped him with a shook of her head. She pulled him back to the hall and silently closed the door behind them.

\-----------------  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
\-----------------

He had to find her. She could easily destroy everything for him. Everything he built for himself. Everything Mark had ever taught him. It will be easy - just cutting off the loose end.

He could do it. It may not have been the best plan but it was a plan nonetheless.

"Hey, Nate." 

He swiftly turned just to see Kate smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while tilting her head as if she tried to figure it out herself.

He forced a smile. "Just visiting Max." He clenched both of his fists in his pockets, hoping the girl will leave him alone soon.

"Oh." The smile disappeared from her face. "I heard her parents talking a few days ago. They had her transported to Seattle this morning. I'm sorry."

"She is awake?" Nathan asked a little too loud as his eyes went wide.

But, fortunately for him, Kate mistook it for excitement. "No" She sadly shook her head. 

He unclenched his fists and relaxed a little.

"But hey you can visit her there, right?" The girl said, trying to cheer Nathan up.

The boy contemplated the idea for a few moments before he answered. "You're right. I can." He smiled a real smile this time. "That's what friends are for, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I want them to be happy but...well...what can I say ...maybe next time? 😁


	4. The cost of survival

Chloe parked her truck in front of Joyce's house, mentally preparing herself for the conversation that was sure to come. 

She spent the last few days either at Amber's house wanting to be close to Rachel or in the hospital checking on Max. The routine was taking a toll on her as she was starting to feel more and more tired. Between the hell week and today, she didn't get much sleep either. 

The only reason why she came here now is the need for new, clean clothes as she went through all of the ones she was always keeping in Rachel's place. 

The plan for today was simple: she will grab some clean clothes, drop Rachel at the police, check on Max, and then hopefully catch some sleep - should be doable. With a deep sigh, she opened the car's door, grabbed the bag with dirty clothes, and made her way towards the house.

She opened the front door as silently as she could. Part of her was still hoping to slip in and out unnoticed. 

"Just say it was in self-defense."

"I'm telling you - it wasn't!"

That two sentences caught Chloe's attention. Her mission to grab new clothes momentarily forgotten as she made her way closer to the living room to hear the conversation between Joyce and David.

"But that doesn't mean they have to know it."

"Joyce...." To Chloe's surprise, David sounded tired. Like this wasn't the first time they argued about this.

"You saved Max's life. God knows what he was doing to her and Rachel and all the other girls!"

Chloe decided she heard enough and made herself known. "You killed the shitface...?" It came out more like an announcement than a question.

After hearing another voice both of the adults turned to the source of it with wide eyes. 

It was Joyce who recovered first. "You can't tell anyone, Chloe, please."

Ignoring her plea Chloe turned to David with anger in her eyes as she remembered what Rachel was going through and that Max probably went through the same things thanks to Jefferson. "I just hope you made the fucker suffer...." Done with the conversation, she turned around and made her way hastily to the stairs and her room.

Right when she got into her room she threw her old clothes from the bag to the laundry basket and started picking new ones.

As she was packing some of her shirts and underwear she heard the door to her room open. Without turning around she spoke. "I won't tell anyone. No worries."

"Thanks."

Chloe turned around to face her mother angrily. "After what he did..." She paused. For a moment just imagining what he could have done to Max and Rachel, unconsciously clenching her fists at the thoughts. "The fucker deserved much worse."

Joyce simply nodded to her words in agreement. 

Without another word, the girl turned back to her task of stuffing stuff into the bag.

"Max's parents called..."

That made Chloe pause and turn around again with a raised eyebrow waiting for her mother to continue. "Yeah?"

Joyce closed the door behind her, wanting to have some privacy, and moved closer to her daughter readying herself for an outburst that was sure to come. "They transported her to Seattle today."

"What?" Chloe shook her head in bewilderment. "No, they can't do that! Not again!"

"She still didn't wake up and doctors here have no idea what happened to her in the first place..." Joyce quickly closed the distance between them and hugged her daughter tightly, knowing how much the other girl meant to her. "She will be ok, you'll see." To her surprise, Chloe didn't hesitate to reciprocate the hug.

"It's all my fault." She shut her eyes tight to stop the tears that were about to fall as the reality dawned on her. "I shouldn't have let her..." She sobbed, fortunately stopping herself before she could say more. "What if she dies...?" She whispered.

"Oh, sweetie..." Joyce just held her daughter in silence for a few moments before the young girl starter pulling out of the hug. 

Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself, not wanting to have a mental breakdown in front of her mother. "I should finish packing." She pointed in the way of a half-packed bag. It was a poor excuse but the only one she could think of at the moment.

Joyce understood that her daughter wanted to be alone for a moment so she simply nodded and left the room without another word.

As the door clicked shut behind Joyce Chloe collapsed on her bed. Finally allowing herself to let the tears fall freely.  _ 'What if Max never wakes up? What if she wakes but too fucked up?' _ In her frustration, she grabbed the half-packed bag next to her and threw it towards the door. She was angry that once again the Caufields just took Max away from her, angry that the brown-haired girl had to go through all this shit, and most of all angry that she didn't protect Max as she promised.

She put her head into her hands unable to get rid of the dark thoughts. "I should have been there..." She said to herself.

Few minutes passed and she slowly stopped crying as there were simply no more tears left to shed. 

After a deep sight, she fished up a cigarette packet from her pocket and took one out. She lighted it and laid on the bed. Not even caring if the step-führer will walk in to talk shit again.

She just laid like that with her eyes glued to the ceiling of her room, feeling utter despair. The same as when Rachel went missing.

When her cigarette was finished she decided she needs something stronger and went to her secret stash. Rolling herself a dope and lighting it. Taking a hit from it as she went back to lay on the bed with a faraway look. Thinking about how she could make this up to the younger girl. She may not be able to visit so often but that doesn't mean she can't visit her at all, right? She just needs the money for the trip. Maybe she could find a job. Then she will be able to visit every weekend, hopefully.

With a newfound determination, she got up from the bed. The rest of the dope put haphazardly on the ashtray as she made her way to the window to open it to let some fresh air into the room. Once that was done she went to the door, grabbing the bag, and continued packing her things.

Once she had all she needed she closed the window and with her packed bag made her way downstairs. Deciding for once to not leave without saying goodbye to her mother.

As the girl was getting closer Joyce eyed the full bag. "Maybe you could stay for the night? We didn't see you for days, Chloe..." She pleaded.

"I..." Chloe sighed, feeling the weight of the last few days. "...I don't know." She knew that Rachel will want her to stay with her and she will happily do so. The thought would put a smile on her face if it wasn't followed by the thought of Max being all alone in some random hospital in Seattle. She mentally promised that she will visit the younger girl in the hospital at least every other week even if she had to rob the bank to do so.

"You're staying at Rachel's right?" After a nod from her daughter, Joyce continued. "Well, then you can invite her and you can both stay here for once...?" It came out more as a question than she intended.

"I don't think her parents will leave her out of their sight for at least ten more years..." Not that she could blame them. "What about David?" It was weird calling him by his real name but after he saved Max from the shitface he deserved some credit at least occasionally. But still, Chloe would rather die than admit that in front of him.

"He has a lot on his plate with the..." She looked for the right word. "...scandal. I don't think he will mind guests for once." Joyce put a reassuring hand on Chloe's shoulder. "He cares about you even if he has a weird way of showing it."

The girl rolled her eyes at that.  _ 'Understatement of the year.' _

After that, she decided to rather change the subject, not really wanting to talk about him anymore. She pointed behind her to the door. "I should really get going. I promised Rachel to take her to the police..."

"Oh, ok." Joyce said, surprised by her daughter's sudden departure. "Say hi from me." 

"Sure, sure..." Chloe said absentmindedly, already on her way to the door.

\------

"So once again..." Chloe said as she was driving Rachel to the police station to be questioned about Jefferson and the whole being-kidnapped-for-six-months thing. She offered to take the blonde there herself and the younger girl accepted enthusiastically, still preferring Chloe's company to anyone else's. Plus it gave them few more minutes to go through the plan.

Rachel sighed in exasperation. "Chloe I really don't think..."

The older girl didn't even let her finish. "We need to make sure that what you say to them will be perfect."

"You do realize I was able to learn whole scripts for school plays, right?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at the other girl. "Like The Tempest?" 

Chloe shot her a quick annoyed glance.

"Fine." The blonde rolled her eyes, not really in the mood to argue. "I was in the Dark Room for six months. Every time he brought a new girl he just showed me into a corner until he was finished with the pictures. One day instead of him Max showed up. She untied me and we got out of the bunker into the barn but then he came back." Rachel sighed. "She held him off while I ran away...Good enough for you?" She asked angrily. The blonde hated even this very hastily said version. None of it was true and yet it made her skin crawl. She truly didn't like the story but they agreed this was the best way to keep Max's powers out of it.

The blue-haired girl nodded her head and took a breath to speak but Rachel beat her to it. "And I'm not repeating it again!" She looked at the other girl, daring her to say something different. 

Chloe with an annoyed expression closed her mouth shut. Although the silence lasted just a few seconds before her features softened once again. "I just don't want to get Max into more trouble, you know? Who knows what they would do to her if some asshole finds out about that she can time travel."

"I know." The blonde placed a reassuring hand on Chloe's shoulder, hoping it will ease the other girl's nerves as much as hers. "I will pull my A-game there. I promise."

The other girl simply nodded as the car fell into silence once again.

The closer they got the more anxious was Rachel getting. She really didn't want to relive those two weeks. Just telling hastily the bit to Chloe made her skin crawl let alone telling this in front of her dad and some strangers. At least she can count on her dad to stop the questioning if it will be too much for her. The sooner she will get this done the better.

\------

They made their way to the police station without any problem. When they walked inside one of the policemen there noticed them and showed them the way to the interrogation room. 

As they got there they recognized Kate already sitting in the hall in front of the room.

Right when the girl spotted them she gave them a warm smile. "Hi girls." She focused her gaze on Rachel. "It's especially good to see you."

Rachel simply nodded to her words, guessing that Kate was there for the same reason as her.

As both newcomers took their seats opposite Kate as the hall fell into silence.

Kate never talked with Rachel much but it felt weird to see the blonde who was normally full of life and always smiling at everyone just sitting here gripping the other girl's hand like it was the only thing keeping her from running away. Even her trademark feather earring was missing. Was that how Max saw her the other week?

Thinking about the brunette made Kate direct her attention to Chloe. "Will you be visiting Max?" She expected the other girl to already know the news about the transportation of their friend.

"Yeah..." Chloe sighed. "I just need some money for gas..."

Kate nodded, understanding that it will be pricey especially if the other girl will want to visit more often. "Ehm..." Kate started, unsure how the other girl will react to her next question. "When you'll go would you take her something from me?"

A huge smile broke on Chloe's face, happy that Kate cared for Max as much as the other girl cared about her. "Sure thing! She talked about your art a lot. I bet she would be hella thrilled to see some when she wakes."

The same huge smile appeared on Kate's face as well. "Great! I'll get working on it as soon as I can."

Just as the silence settles in once again door from the interrogation room opened and very pale Victoria walks into the hall. 

As soon as the doors closed behind her she barely whispered. "He had a binder with my name..."

Kate got up to hug the other girl. Hoping that it will be welcomed. To her surprise, the taller girl hugged her back almost immediately.

Victoria hid her face in the crook of the smaller girl's neck, not noticing the other girls in the hall. "Max told me to not trust Jefferson and stay in my room with Taylor and Courtney." She shook her head like she still couldn't believe that Max warned her after everything she said to the other girl. "She saved me from..." She wasn't even able to finish the sentence. Not really knowing what exactly was happening to the other girls in the Dark Room, not that she ever wanted to know the details anyway.

Chloe remembered as before the Vortex party Max from the future told her to make sure that Max from the present will tell these exact words to Victoria. The whole situation still felt trippy. The time traveler really set her mind on saving everyone she could. It only made Chloe feel worse about not being in the hospital with the girl every possible second. 

As the blonde girls broke their hug, Kate, feeling confident, decided to ask. "So...tea?"

Victoria gave her a weak smile. "Sounds good."

At that moment door to the interrogation room opened and James Amber stepped out. "Rachel, ready?"

The blonde girl nodded and with a reassuring squeeze of her hand from Chloe got up.

Victoria turned to the girl in question with surprise, looking her over. "Oh, hey Rachel."

"Hey, Vic." Rachel just politely smiled as she stepped around her to made her way to the room.

Shortly after the door behind Rachel closed Victoria and Kate said their goodbyes to the blue-haired girl, leaving Chloe alone in the hall to wait for Rachel. 

It was a couple of minutes of her just checking her phone before she saw one door opening. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't the door Rachel was questioned behind but the door at the other end of the hall. She saw Sean Prescott emerging from there with one of the detectives that wanted to question Rachel in the hospital. Prescott shook hand with the detective and then promptly left without paying Chloe any attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Chasemarsh so it will happen...like I won't write how...but they will show up from time to time 😁
> 
> aaaand I just noticed there is always Kate...like in every chapter (except for the first one...)... it's kinda suspicious if you ask me... 😁
> 
> also btw I was googling how to spell Chasemarsh (don't judge me 😁) and I found out there is a fanmade videogame where you can romance Chloe, Rachel, Victoria, or Kate?...why nobody told me?...so yeah that is my plan for the foreseeable future
> 
> also number 2...I'm kind of forced (I'm not even kidding) to go to the office instead of working from home next week (I believe they just want to know I didn't train some little monkey to do my job in meantime) so there probably won't be any update next Sunday as I will spend three more hours every day by travels and putting pants on and stuff like that... 😁


	5. Back on track...sort of

"I really don't get why you wanted to go back to this shithole so soon."

It was few weeks after the hell week as Chloe decided to call it and she was helping Rachel to move back to Blackwell dorms.

"I'm more surprised that dad didn't argue more..." The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess he is just happy that he won't be seeing you so often." She smirked in the punk's direction.

"Shit!" Chloe put her hand on her chest in mocked sadness. "And there goes my plan for stopping by later just to say hi to him."

The blonde burst into laughter. "I would almost pay to see that."

Chloe smiled when she heard the other girl laugh. She was glad that Rachel was back to joking even though it was just occasionally.  _ 'Baby steps.' _

Things were getting better with Rachel although she still refused to talk about the two weeks in the bunker or her nightmares.

On the other hand, Max was a different story. She still didn't wake up (at least that's what Vanessa said to Joyce in her regular update) but Chloe was about to visit this weekend while staying at Caufield's house. The handicap fund was financing her trip. Luckily she didn't give all of it to Frank in the past.

As it was six months from the time Rachel was here the last time her room was given to Taylor so she did get a new one. It was just a little bit further. To get there they had to walk through the whole corridor at girls dormitories, then through the door next to Max's former room, and then at the end of the hall to Rachel's new room 227.

The blonde decided to pick Friday morning to move in as most of the students were in the class so the two of them were able to move around without too much attention.

Just as they put last of the boxes on the floor in Rachel's room Chloe sat on the bed with her back to the wall and her feet dangling over the edge. "Sooo what are we planning for the rest of the day?"

Rachel put her hands on her hips as she was watching the older girl with a smile on her lips. "Well, you could help me unpack..."

Chloe looked around the room at the boxes scattered on the floor, pretending to think about it. "Oooooor we could do like literally anything else?"

The blonde chuckled. "Ok." She took a spot next to the taller girl. "What is your idea then?"

Chloe smirked. "Junkyard?"

Rachels smile grew wider at the prospect of going to their old hiding spot. "Sounds awesome to me."

The blue-haired girl jumped to her feet enthusiastically. "So let's go!" She held her hand to help the other girl up. "It's the last day of the week we have together and I want us to enjoy it!"

Rachel took hold of her hand and let the punk help her up. 

Chloe's grin only grew wider as she put her arm around the other girl's shoulder and guided her out of the room. "It will be hella awesome!"

They closed the door behind them and made their way to the parking lot.

Unfortunately for their plans on their way there, they met Dana and Juliet who were just coming from their class.

"Rachel!" Dana exclaimed. "It's so good to see you." She gave a quick hug to the blonde. "It was getting soooo boring without you."

Rachel smiled politely at the other girl. "I bet."

"Stop by later." Juliet hugged the blonde as well. "I'll need an exclusive interview for my new article and I already have the headline - 'The queen is back!'." She grinned.

Rachel's smile wavered slightly. "I was thinking of laying low at least for a few days." 

"Yeah, we can't dethrone Victoria so fast." The blue-haired girl grinned. "Buuuut...." She shot a quick glance back at the blonde. "We should really get going."

Rachel nodded happily at her friend's words, not really wanting to be questioned by the aspiring reporter.

After the two girls waved their goodbye Rachel and Chloe finally made their way to the truck. 

Once they got into the safety of the car Chloe spoke again. "Not really in the mood to give interviews?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not really in the mood to do the queen's duty aka going to the Vortex party..." after a little pause she added. "...ever again." With that, the blonde just turned to look out of the window, done with the conversation.

Without another word, Chloe started the engine and drove them to the junkyard.

* * *

They spend most of the day just chilling around their hideout and talking about stupid things.

After the afternoon spent there, the girls made their way back to the Blackwell. They still had few more hours before the sun will set. Normally Chloe would just drop Rachel there and leave to go back home but as she wanted to visit Max this weekend she needed to stop by at Kate's for the drawing she promised to deliver.

Luckily for the blue-haired girl, she didn't need to look far as right when they walked inside the dorms she spotted her in the middle of the hall talking with Alyssa.

"Oh hey, Kate I was just about to visit." Chloe called from the doorway as she and Rachel made their way closer to the girls. "I'm going to Seattle tomorrow so if you have anything I should bring to Max...?" She let the end of the sentence hang in the air.

"Oh sure. It's in my room. I'll be right back." With that, Kate turned around and disappeared into her room.

After a moment of awkward silence between the three girls, Alyssa spoke up. "She saved me every day that week, you know? It was like having a guardian angel." She sadly smiled at the girls.

Julia poked her head out of the always opened door to Dana's room. "You bringing stuff to Max?"

"Yep. I'm having a side job as her messenger." Chloe grinned. "She pays me in hugs."

At the words, Dana's head joined Julia's. "Max gives the best ones." She said sincerely with a smile.

Like if on cue from the bathroom emerged Victoria with Taylor and Courtney in tow. "How is she?" 

The two girls behind Victoria were nodding clearly interested in the answer as well.

When Chloe and Rachel shot Victoria confused glances she explained. "Max. We heard you. You're not exactly silent." Victoria rolled her eyes clearly annoyed with the two girls.

"She didn't wake up yet..." Chloe sighed.

"Well, when she does could you say her I thank her...for the Vortex party. She will know."

"Yeah and tell her I still owe her that makeover. I didn't forget." Courtney smiled at the blue-haired girl.

"I should probably start writing this down, guys..." Chloe grinned, actually happy and surprised that so many of the girls were worried about Max.

Dana slowly opened the door to her room wider while pushing Julia away and stepped out to the hall. "You know I really miss her. She made it her habit to stop by my room every morning and talk."

"Yeah, she always made time to ask how you're doing." Taylor added.

"She saved many lives in Blackwell." Everybody turned to Kate as she was making her way back to the growing group while avoiding their eyes, not really wanting to see the pity in their eyes again. "In more than one way." She handed a neatly packed package to Chloe. "You've got the money for the trip then?"

"Found some." Chloe scratched the back of her neck nervously remembering it was actually money from the handicapped fund. "At least for this one."

Kate simply nodded in acknowledgment.

As the blue-haired girl got what she came for she pointed at the exit behind her with her thumb. "Well, I should probably get going." 

Dana with Julia nodded and retreated back to the room. Same as Alyssa who went to her own room.

Not caring about the others Chloe looked around for Rachel to say her goodbye.

Of course, Victoria would notice. "She left a while ago." She nonchalantly shrugged as she with her gang made their way towards her room without another word as well.

The only ones left in the hall were Chloe and Kate. "Just say hi to Max for me."

The punk nodded to the other girl's words. "Sure thing." She waved the package in front of Kate. "And I will deliver this. No worries."

The blonde smiled. "Thank you."

They waved their goodbyes and Chloe made her way to Rachel's room to check on her.

She barged right in just to see Rachel sitting on the bed and hugging her knees with her back to the wall. "Hey." She carefully put Kate's package down on the table as she made her way to sit next to the blonde.

"Hey." Rachel laid her head on the other girl's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be going to prepare for the trip or something?"

"I probably should..." Contrary to what Chloe just said she didn't make any move to leave. She just wrapped her left arm around the other girl to keep her close.

She still could stay here just to leave in the morning and be on her merry way to Seattle. She wanted to visit Max but she also wanted to make sure Rachel will be ok. From the time Max saved the blonde they spent most of the time together. At nights Rachel was still plagued by nightmares and it seemed that having Chloe around was helping to calm her. It will feel weird to stay in Seattle for the whole weekend but she really wanted to see Max again.

Chloe felt torn between the two girls, wanting to be close to both. 

Luckily for her, before she could think on what it meant she was taken out from her musing by Rachel suddenly speaking. "I don't like crowds..."

Chloe's head snapped to the other girl as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

As if Rachel could sense it she explained. "Why I went back here? I don't like crowds..." She chewed inside of her cheek absentmindedly. "It reminded me of the Vortex party..." She raised her head from the other girl's shoulder, looking anywhere but on her friend. "I remember getting there and having a few drinks, talking with people, and then..." she felt Chloe's hand on her hip tightening as if knowing that something bad will come. "...then just clicks of the camera, somebody yelling at me and...and kicking me?" She put her head into her hands as she started crying at the flashes of memories.

Chloe wrapped her other arm around the blonde as well to envelope her into a tight hug. "The asshole is so lucky he is dead..."  _ 'Maybe I could punch that asshole Prescott for handing the girls to the dickhead but he is probably already locked up or something.' _

The blonde wrapped her arms around the taller girl as well and hid her face in the crook of her neck.

They stayed in the awkward embrace for quite some time. The only sound in the room was Rachel's muffled sobs.

Finally, Chloe settled her mind. "I will punch Victoria."

The blonde chuckled in between sobs. "What? Why?"

Chloe shrugged. "I want to punch someone and she definitively deserves it for one thing or another."

Rachel slightly untangled herself from the awkward hug they were in only to straddle the other girl's lap and wrap her arms around her again in a much more comfortable position.

Chloe smiled to herself at the intimate embrace. She felt on her neck as the other girl let out a deep calming breath while snuggling closer. 

"Come with me to Seattle."

Rachel slightly withdrew from the hug to look at the other girl's face, surprised by the sudden offer.

The blue-haired girl reached the blonde's cheeks to dry the tears with her thumbs.

The simple touch made Rachel look into the other girl's eyes, wondering why the punk still cared so much about her.

Her eyes fell to the other girl's lips. She remembered all the times they kissed. They never really talked about what it meant for each of them. Chloe wanted to be more than friends she said so much but it was a long time ago. Rachel wished she was braver to say to the other girl how she truly felt but instead that she always backed down.

As she continued thinking about the past kisses she absentmindedly leaned closer to kiss the other girl. But before they could lock their lips Chloe cleared her throat, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. Rachel jerked away unsure if she wished that the other girl didn't notice or that she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Chloe averted her gaze as she knew too well what were Rachel's intentions. She didn't feel ready for another round of kissing Rachel just so the other girl could tell her they were just fooling around. On top of that, there was still the thing with Frank aka that thing Chloe really, really, really didn't want to talk about. So she rather decided to ignore the other girl's action and came back to a safer topic. "I am serious, though. Come with me to Seattle tomorrow."

Rachel tried her best to not show how hurt she was just by the possibility of the other girl refusing the kiss.

"Some time away won't hurt you and Max definitely won't protest - she would love to hear what shit we've got into in the past few years."

There it was again - Max. The blonde couldn't help herself but felt a pang of jealousy at the other girl's obvious excitement at the prospect of seeing the younger girl. Max left her without any message for five years, and yet just after a week spent together, Chloe was ready to do anything in her power just to visit her. The blue-haired girl always talked about Max like she was her everything, even now, and it irritated the blonde to no end.

She noticed Chloe watching her expectantly as she tried to conceal the jealousy. "I thought you said she is unconscious...?"

Oblivious to how the other girl was feeling Chloe grinned. "Doesn't mean she can't hear ya." 

Rachel took a deep breath and shook her head. "I was hogging you enough these few weeks." She saw Chloe taking a breath to say something but she beat her to it. "You deserve some time without me." The other girl still wasn't convinced so she added. "I'll be fine." She felt like she depended on Chloe too much for the last few weeks and she really wanted to prove to her that she can be left without a supervisor.

With a deep sigh, the older girl nodded to Rachel's words. "OK, but no radio silence. I want to hear from you at least every few hours!"

"Yes ma'am." Rachel gave her a mock salute.

Chloe chuckled and shook her head at the other girl.

The blonde snuggled closer again. "Will you stay a little longer?"

Instead of the answer Chloe just pulled her closer.

Once again Rachel hid her face in the crook of Chloe's neck, happy with the reaction to her question. She could start with not depending on her the next day.

They stayed like this without another word. After some time Chloe felt Rachel's breathing even out. She hoped the blonde won't suffer another nightmare, at least not today. 

The punk smiled to herself as she allowed herself a moment of weakness and planted a kiss on Rachel's temple, hoping that the action won't wake the other girl. To her surprise, the blonde only brushed her nose over her neck as she tried to snuggle even closer in her sleep. 

* * *

It was already dark outside when there was a knock on the door.

At the sound, Rachel jerked herself from sleep while looking around clearly confused about what is happening.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Chloe smiled as the other girl settled her gaze on her. "I'll get it." She pointed with her chin to the door.

Rachel still half asleep, simply nodded as she let Chloe move her off of her and go to the door.

The punk opened the door just to see Dana with a box in her hands.

"Hey..." Dana noticed Rachel, who in meantime tried to wake herself up. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything...?"

The blue-haired girl shrugged. "Nope, I should be going anyway." She turned to the blonde to see if she awake enough only to see her moving to the edge of the bed, obviously interested in the reason for the other girl's visit. 

Happy that she won't need to wake the blonde just to tell her she is leaving Chloe grabbed the package from Kate that was still on the table and made her way back to the doors.

"I actually have something for you." Dana held a cardboard box in front of her. "Sorry for the packaging we didn't have anything better."

Chloe once again looked behind her just to exchange a confused look with Rachel.

Dana noticed and explained. "Well, you told Kate you have money for  ** this ** trip to Max, and well...we just..." She pushed the box to Chloes hands as Rachel made her way to them to look over Chloe's shoulder at the content of the box. 

"You're giving me money?"

"There is not just money. Each of us put in some get well soon card or something for Max." Dana smiled. "Brooke even sneaked to boys dorms. We all want you to bring stuff to Max and well...this only seems right." She shrugged like it was the most obvious solution.

Chloe was looking between the box in her hands and Dana in the door still unsure if this wasn't just some elaborated prank. "You sure?"

"Look if it wasn't obvious from before in the hall we all care about Max." Just to prove her point after a moment Dana added. "Even Victoria does."

"I..." Chloe was at the loss of words as she was watching the box. In there were hundreds of dollars. For once she was happy this was a school for mostly snob's kids. Looking away from the box she settled for the only word that came to her mind. "Thanks."

Dana grinned as she turned around to leave. "Just make sure that Max will save some hugs for the rest of us as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewriting this chapter at least three times...and it still seems weird for some reason...
> 
> And no worries Max will wake up soon - in two or three chapters :D


	6. Visitation hours

It was her third day in Blackwell and of course, she was running late for her photography class. 

She was trying to remember which way was her class when she collided with someone.

"Fuck!"

She started picking her stuff from the floor as she apologized. "Sorry, I really wasn't looking and..." She raised her head to look at the other person if they were ok. Only to notice it was a boy watching her curiously with a frown. "You ok?"

The only answer she got was a grunt as the boy stomped away.

_ 'Third day sounds like a great time to start making enemies. Great job Max.'  _ With a sigh, she picked up the rest of her stuff and rushed into her class.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

She was sitting at one of the picnic tables around the campus with her camera, just waiting for a golden hour to come so she could take the perfect picture of the campus. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice somebody walking toward her.

"Hey."

She jerked in surprise as she turned to the voice just to see the boy she ran into a few days ago. "Oh, hey."

The boy was just looking at her in awkward silence before he cleared his throat. "Sorry for being rude before, I was kinda in a hurry." 

The girl simply nodded thinking that was all the boy wanted to say and he will leave her alone.

Surprisingly he took a seat next to her. "By the way I'm Nathan."

"Max." She smiled at him. 

He gave her a tight smile back. "What would you say if I show you around the campus as an extended apology?"

She already got the tour from Kate after complaining to her how lost she was for the past few days. "Sounds great but..." She showed her camera to him. "I'm actually waiting for a golden hour so..."

Nathan apparently didn't mind. "Taking the photography class? Was thinking about it myself but it's not as fun as just being outside and actually taking pictures."

"You're into photography too?" She asked clearly intrigued.

He smiled at her this time a real smile. "Yes."

* * *

"I don't want to do this anymore." He sighed as he made his way into the Dark Room with a new batch of drugs for Jefferson.

Jefferson answered without looking from his work on the computer. "If you turn them into your friends is much easier to get them to listen to you than when they hate you. I already told you." The man raised his head to look at the boy. "And it worked perfectly so far."

"It's just so annoying..."

"Did I ever give you bad advice?" He got up and made his way to the boy while waiting for the answer.

The boy sighed already knowing where this is going. "No..."

"See?" Jefferson wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "At the end, it will be all worth it believe me."

* * *

Chloe walked into the hospital room that the nurse said was Max's. She spotted the smaller girl right away on the bed that was surrounded by medical equipment that kept her alive. 

"Hey, hippie!" She tried to sound happy that she finally saw the other girl. She was actually thrilled to be finally visiting but seeing the other girl so lifeless was a hard pill to swallow.

She sighed before she moved to lay the box with all the gifts from the students from Blackwell on the nightstand. 

"Look what I've got you." She pulled a cactus from the box while grinning at the girl on the bed. "You said you need new Lisa so..." She looked around the room for the place to put the plant. "Plus I heard cactuses are very hard to kill. So ideal plant for you." The grin didn't leave her face as she put the plant on the table near the window. "Just don't overwater it this time. Maybe rather don't water it all. Just to be sure, you know." 

The punk took the chair from the table she just put the plant on and moved it to the side of the bed, taking the other girl's hand into her own. "I miss you, Max." Her expression was serious once again. "I'm sorry it took me so long to visit." She gave her a sad smile. "But once again you ran to Seattle without me." A single tear ran down her cheek but the blue-haired girl quickly wiped it with the back of her hand. "From now on I will visit more often I promise. Until you will be fed up with me!" She squeezed Max's hand. She didn't know if the girl could feel it or hear her at all. She was just glad that she saw her again and talking to her made it seem like Max was fine just wasn't feeling like answering her.

"And I almost forgot." She motioned with her chin in the direction of the box. "All the snobs in Blackwell are missing you too. And I mean  ** all  ** of them. You wouldn't believe it but they actually gave me money for this trip? They gave me more than a fucking grand! Could you believe that?" She laughed. "Victoria fucking Chase was almost begging me to deliver you a message." She shook her head like she still couldn't believe it herself.

"If you want to know - she is thanking you for the Vortex party. Which by the way she should be totally thanking me because I relayed the message to your past self but whatever."

"Alsooooo...."She smiled as she eyed the box. "There is a ton of get-well cards. And just between you and me, I think they fucking robbed a store yesterday." She released the younger girl's hand just to take a Hawt Dawg Man figure from the box. "And Warren sends you this." She showed the figure to the unconscious girl. "That's actually pretty cool if you ask me." She put the figure next to the box on the nightstand. "Just don't tell him I said that."

"Now to the fun part." She smirked. "Ok if you don't want me to read the cards all you need to do is say a word." Chloe put the box on the bed next to Max so she had easy access while still being able to hold the other girl's hand. When unsurprisingly no answer came she put her hand into the box and pulled out one of the cards while grinning at the unconscious girl. " Your wish is my command, Maxipad."

She cleared her throat getting ready for a dramatic read. "Get well soon you clumsy fuckwit." She sighed in exasperation because of course, this is her luck. "Ok that one is actually from me so...not really interesting." She put the card next to the Hawt Dawg Man. "But just so you know you should really start working on that clumsiness Max. Look where it got you." She pointed around the room to emphasize her point.

No waiting for anything Chloe fished another card from the box. "Get well soon but milk it while you can. And it's froooooom..." She prolonged the world to keep the suspense up as she opened the card to read the name. "...Courtney. She also wants you to know that she didn't forget about the makeover?" She raised her eyebrow while smirking at the other girl. "Something I should know about Max? Are you finally finding that style of yours? Please tell me you're not becoming another one of Victoria's clones." She closed the card and put it on the bed next to the box. "But on the bright side, I can actually support this one. You should enjoy this extremely long nap while you still can. Because once you're awake we are going to trash Arcadia Bay!" She smirked as she imagined it. "And also I'm not letting you out of my sight just so you know. And no fucking time photo jumping bullshit! That's the most important rule." When the other girl didn't protest (not that she really could) Chloe nodded to herself happily.

Before she could take another card from the box her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out just to grin at the screen. 

** From Rachel: **

Still alive - no need to worry ;)

** From Chloe:  **

NO EMOJI!

But good Max will be happy to hear that

The answer came almost immediately.

** From Rachel: **

Don't forget to tell her how annoying you are with this :P

Chloe chuckled and shook her head because of course Rachel would completely ignore her and send her more emojis. "Just Rachel saying she is alive aaaaand she is also complaining so everything is peachy."

She hid her phone back in the pocket as she turned her attention to Max once again. "Well, we still have a shit-ton of cards to go through so we better continue." As she said this she was already pulling another card from the box ready to read it out loud.

* * *

It was quite sometime later after she read aloud all the cards for Max. The last unopened item was Kate's package but for some reason, it was the one thing that she didn't dare to open, leaving that for the freckled girl. 

Now with nothing else to do Chloe was just sitting there holding her friend's hand while watching her rising and falling chest. Trying the hardest to believe it was Max herself breathing and not the hospital equipment. "I'm so sorry Max." She shook her head. "It is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go back." She closed her eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I should have protected you. And now you're..." She opened her eyes just to look at the machines that were keeping Max alive, no longer caring about the tears as there was no one to see them anyway. "What if you never wake up?" She shook her head trying to get rid of this train of thoughts. "Your life for Rachel's. In what world is this fair?!" She asked desperately. "Neither of you should be going through the shit you're going through."

There was a prolonged pause as Chloe was worrying at her lower lip, wondering if she should come up with some lighter topic. It wasn't like the other girl could actually hear her and maybe voicing her fears will help? With a deep sigh, she made up her mind. "You know Rachel is..." She paused looking for the right words. "...well she has changed."

"I'm worried about her...She has these nightmares all the fucking time. She often wakes in the middle of the night screaming and refusing to let anyone close until she calms a bit and even then it's... it's like she is just letting you close because she is tired of fighting? Like she just wants it to be over no matter how it ends?" She shook her head. "I know it doesn't make any sense but she...she was always very...carefree is the word I guess? And seeing her like this is just...I dunno." Once again she sighed. "I'm really not good at this feeling shit..."

Once again the room fell into silence only interrupted by the beeping of the machines. 

The next time the punk spoke it was in a hushed voice almost as she didn't want to be heard even by herself. "I'm worried that if I won't be there with her every minute she will disappear again and...and I don't think I can go through that ever again."

She shook her head as fresh tears started to fall from her eyes. "That's why..." Her voice wavered. "...that's why I didn't stay with you at the hospital and why I wasn't there when they were transporting you." She squeezed Max's hand as the reassurance that this time she is here. "I know I'm a shitty friend. I'm sorry."

"I can't go through losing either of you ever again!" She shook her head once again as she was trying to wipe the tears with her free hand while grabbing Max's hand tightly with the other.

"Please Max I just need you to come back to me. I just need you back..."

She hoped that Max knew she cares about her and that she meant every single word. 

Chloe didn't speak anymore after that. She just sat there while holding the other girl's hand as her tears slowly dried. 

It was much more later when the punk heard the opening of the doors. She moved her gaze from Max to the sound. She was expecting a nurse telling her she should leave but instead there was standing Nathan Prescott who was looking as surprised as she felt.

He quickly closed the door behind him. 

"The fuck you're doing here!" She quickly stood up ready to kick his ass out of the room.

"Visiting a friend." He shrugged nonchalantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chloe moved protectively between the bed and the boy. "Like hell you are. Get the fuck out Prescott." 

"I don't get what your problem is."

"My fucking problem is that you should be fucking locked and not running around." After she saw his expression changing into one of surprise she smirked. "Yeah, I fucking know you were helping him." 

In an instance, his demeanor changed. "You don't know shit!" Nathan was getting mad. The exact day he decided to come to finish this nonsense he will find someone here who knows as well?. "No fucking dropout punk will tell me what I'm supposed to do!" The last few weeks were taking a toll on him. The uncertainty of everything, his father yelling at him because he had to clean his mess, and now this. "Do you know who the fuck I am? I could buy you and this whole fucking hospital if I wanted." He really didn't have time or patience to play nice anymore. 

"Get.The.Fuck.Out!" Chloe punctuated every word. 

The only answer she got was Nathan pushing her away as he was on his way to the chair she vacated.

No way in hell she was letting him get closer. She grabbed his arm to harshly turn him around so he was facing her once again and then she just punched him. 

Partially by the impact and partially by the surprise he felt on the ground.

Chloe wasted no time as she straddled him just so she could punch him again. "You fucker!" And again. "They were your friends!" And another. "Rachel trusted you!" With each punch, she was getting louder and louder so, at the end of her assault, she was screaming the words to his face.

When Nathan recovered from the shock he grabbed both of the girl's hands and started wrestling with her, trying to get the upper hand.

Before their wrestling match could end in favor of either of them one of the nurses and a few security guards came in, pulling the two of them away from each other.

Nathan was kicking around himself. "The bitch started it."

"I don't care who started it!" The nurse looked between the teenagers. "This is a hospital, not a fighting club! I don't want to see either of you here ever again!" She nodded to the security guards who escorted Chloe and Nathan outside of the hospital. But they stayed around the entrance to make sure no more fighting will be done.

"You fucking bitch! You will pay for this!"

Chloe scoffed at his words. "And I get you to a fucking prison for what you did."

Without anything else to say Prescott turned around and went to his car.

Chloe waited until she saw him leaving the hospital parking lot, hopefully coming back to Arcadia Bay. With a deep sigh, she made her way into her own car. Just as she closed the door behind her she started punching the steering wheel. 

"Once. I visited Max once and I already fucked up!" At the moment she was angrier at herself than she was at Prescott. She took her beanie from her head and threw it to the other side of the truck. "FUCK!" She let out an exasperated sigh and let her head fall to the back wall of the truck with a loud thud. "Fuck my life."


	7. It's not ok

**_*flash*_ ** _"She just pities you."_ **_*click*_ ** _"They all do."_ **_*click*_ ** _You're just a broken toy now." He smirked at her as she was trying to get away from him._ **** _"My toy."_ **_*click*_ ** _"I was the only one who was making you interesting."_ **_*click*_ ** _"Now you're no one."_ **_*flash*_ **

Rachel woke up with a start from her nightmare. She quickly scrambled to the corner of her bed looking frantically around the room if anyone else was there, scratching at her wrists, still feeling the bounds on them. Her heart was beating erratically. 

It took a long time before she calmed enough to realize she was actually in her room in Blackwell. The thought made her relax a little. With a sigh, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand, looking at the time. "4:57 great..." 

Not really feeling like going to sleep now or ever again for that matter she got up and switched the lights on, momentarily blinded by them before her eyes got used to it. She went back to the corner of the bed making sure she had the whole room in her eyesight.

She felt lonely. It felt different to wake from the nightmare with Chloe there to calm her and hold her. _'Just today and Chlo is back.'_ She shook her head disappointed with herself. _'She has better things to do than taking care of you. Get it fucking together Rachel.'_ She really didn't want to depend on the comfort of the other girl that much but with the other girl holding her she felt safer, safer than with anyone else. _'What if she is really just pitying me?'_ Once again she shook her head, unhappy with her train of thoughts. _'She wouldn't be there if she just pitied me, right?'_ She didn't believe it as much as she wanted to. She started biting into her nail nervously as she went through all the interactions with Chloe from the last few days. Overanalyzing every little word the punk said. 

Her thoughts stopped at the almost kiss from two days ago. _'No way in hell she didn't know what was happening. It was six months of course she would find someone else. She is fucking gorgeous, funny, and caring...ugggh! I just had to fuck it up.'_ Then the idea struck her. _'What if she is dating Max - her cute best friend with freckles? Who wouldn't date her?'_ She let her head fall behind her, hitting the wall behind her with a loud thud. She was grateful that the room didn't have any neighbors, which was definitely the work of her dad. _'She never said they're dating though?'_ She tried to remember if there was any hint in any of their conversations about their relationship. _'All I need to do is find out somehow...'_

She didn't think about it for too long as she soon realized how sweaty she felt . _'I better get myself cleaned.'_ With another sigh, she got up and took her toiletries. _'To the bright side, no one will be in the bathroom at this hour on Sunday.'_ She thought as she made a quick way towards the bathrooms. 

* * *

The shower made wonders to her as she was already feeling better than when she woke up. She got back into her room just to sit on her bed and think about what she wants to do with her day. She could stay inside and finish unpacking or she could go out and hopefully start thinking about something else than Chloe or the Dark Room. _'But first things first.'_

She took her phone, deciding to send her obligatory text to Chloe.

**From Rachel:**

Good morning sleepyhead

and if I woke you remember you wanted this :P

She chuckled at the image of Chloe's face when she will see the emoji once again. She still didn't understand what was her problem with them but it didn't mean she won't tease her with them with every opportunity she gets.

Yesterday night they had a lengthy call about Max and the fact that Chloe was kicked out of the hospital thanks to Nathan. 

She couldn't be happier that Chloe actually got to punch him. She still didn't understand how he wasn't locked up yet. She gave her testimony at the police and yet he was able to get to Seattle to Max. _'Will have to talk with dad about it.'_

In a few moments, her phone beeped. 

She smirked as she was reading Chloe's response that sure didn't disappoint.

**From Chloe:**

Fuck you! Why are you even awake this soon?

After a second her phone beeped again.

**From Chloe:**

You know what? idc - I'm going back to sleep 

Rachel laid her phone back on the bed as she got up and decided to finish the unpacking first and later go outside.

* * *

It took her few hours but eventually, she finished unpacking and finally went on her walk around the campus.

Just when she got out of the dormitories she saw few men moving furniture from the part of Prescott dormitories where principal Wells lived.

The blonde frowned at the scene. "What is happening?" She asked as she made her way closer to them. 

She got the answer right away as she was walking around Taylor sitting on the bench, watching the men as well. "Oh, you didn't hear?" After Rachel shook her head she continued. "They kicked Wells for the mess with Jefferson. We are getting a new principal." She shrugged. "Doubt it will be better."

That explains why there weren't many people. It was already old news for most of the students so nobody cared anymore.

She stood there for few minutes just watching as the men were moving furniture out of the house.

"Same as the psycho Madsen."

Rachel turned her head to the other girl. "Huh?"

"He is apparently..." Taylor made air quotes for the rest of the sentence. "... suspended for the time being."

Rachel frowned at the words. "The fuck that means?"

"No idea." The girl shrugged. "But I'm glad. He was craaazy."

Rachel just nodded, agreeing with the statement as she turned her gaze back to Wells's house.

After few more minutes of just watching the men moving furniture from the house, she said goodbye to Taylor, ready to finally go on her walk. With no destination in mind, she slipped around the men and made her way in the direction of the pool. 

When she got to the fountain in front of the school she spotted on the parking lot a familiar RV. The sight made her promptly turn around, not really ready for **that** confrontation right now. _'I can take walk somewhere else.'_

* * *

It was a few hours later, after her walk in the town when the bus dropped her in front of the school. Rachel happily noticed that the RV was no longer there as she took her phone out to text Chloe again while making her way towards the dorms.

"Miss Amber, Miss Amber!"

With a frown, she turned around to see who was calling. **_*flash*_ **

_I was the only one who was making you interesting."_ **_*click*_ ** _"Now you're no one."_ **_*flash*_ **

* * *

Kate was sitting on the edge of the fountain speaking to Dana next to her when her eye caught a man running from the parking lot, holding a camera. 

"Miss Amber, Miss Amber!"

She looked in the way he was running just to see Rachel turning to him exactly in the time for the man to take a picture of her. What she wasn't expecting was the blonde's horrified expression as she stumbled and fell backward. She was desperately trying to back away from the confused man with the camera. "No, no!"

The commotion was drawing in more curious gazes from the students around.

Kate and Dana looked at each other before they both rushed to the blonde.

The same idea as them apparently had also Trevor and Justin who decided to take care of the paparazzi. "Fuck off man." Justin pushed him away from the blonde on the ground. 

"I didn't do anything. I swear." The man said as he raised his hands in the air to show them he was not a threat.

"Don't care. Move." Justin snatched the camera from the man. "And I'm taking this."

"That's a robbery!"

Dana decided to help the boys. "Oh, so you want us to tell police that you attacked our friend?"

"I didn't do such a thing I simply..."

The girl didn't let him finish this time. "We know what we saw." Two boys caught up with her story and were nodding along.

In the meantime, Kate kneeled next to the still horrified blonde. "Rachel, you ok?" 

The other girl still tried to back away from her while silently murmuring. "Not again, go away."

Kate turned around to see if Dana would know what to do just to see her and the boys yelling at some students who pulled out their phones and started recording the scene.

"Give it here." Trevor snatched the phone from the hands of the one student just to delete the video she was recording.

"The fuck you think..." 

Before the girl could finish her sentence Trevor deleted the video and handed the phone back without another word.

Kate turned her head back to the blonde to see her no longer moving away and instead of that just looking dead ahead. 

"I'll take you to your room, ok?" While waiting for the answer she picked Rachel's phone that fell to the ground and put it into her bag to give it back to the other girl later. 

When no actual answer came she helped the girl up, to her surprise without any protests, and together they made their way towards Rachel's room.

Once inside Kate sat the other girl on the bed just to notice her still absent look. "Rachel?" Once again no answer came. With a sigh, she took the older girl's phone from her bag and put it on the bed.

She closed the door to the room to make sure no one will make nasty comments about the whole situation. Not that it wasn't already happening. She sighed once again, not really understanding why people were like this. She was glad that at least Dana and the boys were reasonable. Once the doors were closed she moved the chair from the table closer to the bed, wondering how she could help the girl. In the meantime, the other blonde moved to the opposite end of the bed while hugging her knees, a thing that was starting to be a habit of hers.

For a moment Kate was just sitting here contemplating her options. _'Maybe Chloe could help? I don't think I ever saw either of them without the other. But she is in Seattle and I don't have her number...'_ Her eyes fell on Rachel's phone on the bed. 

_'That would be a violation of privacy, Kate.'_ She cast a quick glance at Rachel who was still sitting on the other end of the bed hiding her face behind her knees while trying to look as small as possible. 

_'It's not bad if I'm doing it for her right?'_ She moved her hand to take the phone. _'Why does it sound like something Vic would say before doing something really bad?'_

The blonde shook her head as she let the hand fall back to her side. _'Not gonna happen.'_

She decided to take care of the matter herself. Hopefully just being here for the other girl will be enough, Max did the same for her before and it helped. _'I don't know Rachel that well but she is just a human too, right?'_

So with a newfound determination, she took her drawing supplies from her bag. Once again casting a quick glance at the other girl, who was still in the same position. Kate sat cross-legged on the chair ready to continue the drawing she started in the morning.

Few minutes flew by and instead of drawing even a single line, she kept glancing at the girl huddled in the corner of the bed, worried about her. She let out a deep breath as she decided to stop her futile attempts and she put her drawing supplies back in her bag just to move to sit on the bed closer to the other blonde.

It took her few moments before she gathered her thoughts to speak. "You know..." She started playing with her hands nervously. "I'm actually glad that I don't remember anything from the Dark Room." 

Surprisingly it made Rachel raise her head and watch her with sadness but also curiosity in her eyes.

"I was there just one night and with everything before and after..." She paused for a moment, contemplating her next words. "...well it pretty much destroyed my life." She shook her head at the bits of memories from the Vortex party. "Can't imagine how it must have been to be there for six months." The only answer she got from the other girl was a nod.

"I talked about it with Vic." Kate watched the other girl carefully to see how she will react. "Maybe you could talk about it with Chloe?"

Rachel's eyes went wide at the mention of the punk. "Chloe can't know about this happening." To Kates's surprised the blonde panicked and moved to sit closer to her. "You can't tell her."

"Why?" Kate looked at the other girl confused. "I thought you are friends."

"She has already enough of her own problems and she is worried about Max. She doesn't need me adding to it." After a moment Rachel decided to continue to make sure the other girl at least thinks she is contemplating her idea. "At least not when Max is still in the hospital."

The older girl was watching Kate intently, waiting for the response to her words. 

"I won't tell her." Kate heard Rachel let out a deep breath and slightly relax. "But you should."

The older girl simply nodded, not really wanting to talk about this with the younger girl she barely knew. 

As awkward silence between the girls stretched for too long Kate got up from the bed. "Well, if you're feeling better I should probably go?"

Once again the only answer she got from the blonde was a simple nod.

Without any more words, Kate waved her goodbyes and made her way to her own room.

* * *

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Once again Rachel and Chloe made their way to the police station for a new round of questioning.

In the hall were already sitting Kate, Victoria, and David. As Kate was waving her hi to the newcomers and David just grunting in their way Victoria couldn't help herself but comment, clearly annoyed. "Fashionably late as always Rach." The only answer she got for the comment however was Kate looking at her clearly unamused. Victoria just rolled her eyes and decided to look away from the two girls while blushing slightly under Kate's gaze.

When Rachel and Chloe sat down, opposite of the two girls, the punk leaned to the blonde and whispered. "You sure you don't want me to punch her?"

Rachel chuckled at the reminder of one of their previous conversations. "Jury is still out on that one."

The blue-haired girl shrugged as she moved out of the other girl's personal space. "Well, my offer still stands."

The room fell into silence once again only interrupted by a nervous stomping of Victoria's feet.

After few more minutes, Victoria had enough. "Does any of you know why we are all here again?!"

As everyone around her shrugged she just folded her arms ready to yell at the first police officer or pretty much anyone who will have the nerves to talk to her.

"I'm sorry guys, it's probably my fault."

Victoria stopped her stomping as all people in the room turned to the voice, surprised.

"Max!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is happy Max is back? because I am 😁  
> I know you're all pissed because it's Rachel centric chapter again...but next time it will be pure Max I promise...well with Chloe on top - and no! Not like that you sickos! 😁  
> I promise this is (probably) the last chapter where Rachel is pitying herself...I sort of just wanted to show how the kidnaping messed her up/changed her  
> Rachels defense squad! aka Dana Trevor and Justin 😁

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to upload every weekend...emphasis on **try** 😁  
> Anyway, let me know what you think and thank you for reading =)


End file.
